The Diary Book
by Minori Tsukiyoru
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah rival Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja Sakura menemukan sebuah buku diary milik Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka ternyata pemuda cuek dan dingin itu memilikinya. Apa yang akan terjadi?/Sakura kembali membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku diary tersebut. Namun seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, membuat jantung Sakura berdetak kencang./Chapter 3 Update! RnR? :)
1. Diary Book My Rival?

**The Diary Book**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
The Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, humor garing crispy, dan sebagainya.**

.

.

** Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak para gadis saat melihat sang pangeran sekolah memasuki wilayah sekolah. Dua kancing atas bajunya dibiarkan terbuka, rambut berantakkan namun terkesan keren, wajah dingin dan tentu saja—tampan. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku, menambah kesan keren penampilan pemuda itu.

Seperti biasa. Para gadis berkumpul saat kedatangan pemuda itu, dan memberi jalan jika pemuda itu melewati mereka. Tanpa memperdulikan gadis-gadis itu, sang pemuda hanya menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi datar.

Uchiha Sasuke. Berusia 17 tahun. Berasal dari keluarga konglongmerat dan terhormat. Mempunyai sifat dingin, dan cuek. Dan juga, ia memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata. Bisa dibilang ia cukup jenius. Bersekolah di Senior High School of Konoha.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kelasnya. Gadis-gadis yang ia lewati selalu menyapanya, bahkan meneriaki namanya. Menurut Uchiha bungsu, kegiatan itu kurang kerjaan.

Kriet…

Tangan milik Uchiha bungsu itu baru saja mendorong pintu kelasnya, dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Baru beberapa langkah, ia harus mendapat pelukan maut—menurut Sasuke—dari teman atau mungkin sahabatnya.

"_Teme~_ Lama sekali kau datang!" omel sang sahabat yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto. Berusia 17 tahun. Mempunyai sifat ceria, berisik, cerewet dan sedikit pemalas. Bersekolah di Senior High School of Konoha.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menuju tempat duduknya setelah terlepas dari pelukan maut sahabatnya.

"_Teme_!" panggil Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum _innocent_-nya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Dibukanya tas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"_Arigatou, Teme_! Aku pinjam dulu ya!"

Sang Uchiha bungsu itu memang sudah hafal apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya—atau mantan rivalnya. Ia pasti ingin meminjam buku PR nya dan menyalinnya.

"Dasar _Dobe_." Gumam Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dan _headset_nya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid berkeluaran dari kelas menuju berbagai tempat. Ada yang ke kantin, ke atap, ke perpustakaan, ke taman belakang, menyantai dibawah pohon dan sebagainya.

Tepat di kelas XII-A, tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke berada.

"_Teme_, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil duduk di meja samping Sasuke.

"Males." Balas Sasuke singkat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Huh. Ayolah, _Teme_. Sebentar saja!" paksa Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke bergeming, mengacuhkan Naruto. Tanpa menyerah, Naruto tetap memaksa Sasuke dan akhirnya mau tak mau Sasuke menerima ajakannya.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Lagi-lagi suara ini. Ini adalah alasan utama Sasuke tak mau meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Terima kue milikku. Aku membuatnya sendiri." Ucap salah satu gadis dengan wajah sedikit merona, menghentikan perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Wah, sepertinya enak. Untukku saja ya _Teme_!" kata Naruto sambil menatap lapar kue tersebut. Gadis yang memegang kue tersebut memberi tatapan tajam.

"Hn."

"Yay!" sorak Naruto dan mengambil kue tersebut. Sang gadis hanya menghela nafas kecewa.

_Tak apalah diambil sahabatnya. Yang penting aku bisa berbicara dengannya!—_batin gadis itu.

"K-Kalian mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu gugup saat tanpa sengaja ia dan Sasuke bertemu mata.

"Oh. Kami mau ke kantin." Ujar Naruto sambil memakan kue gadis itu, menghiraukan pandangan _gue-gak-nanya-lo _ dari gadis itu.

"Cepat _Dobe_. Kita tak ada urusan disini." Ucap Sasuke setelah beberapa lama terdiam dan melangkah pergi, diikuti oleh Naruto.

**:::oOo:::**

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke sambil melepas sepatunya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berjalan memasuki kamarnya dilantai dua untuk istirahat.

Clek!

Sasuke membuka kamarnya dengan lebar. Seketika matanya membulat saat mendapati keadaan kamarnya yang terasa… berbeda.

Kamarnya yang dulu didominasi dengan warna putih dan biru sekarang berubah menjadi warna pink.

**PINK.**Garis bawahi itu.

Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang menyukai warna pink khas perempuan. Tetapi, kenapa kamar kesayangannya berubah menjadi pink ala kamar perempuan.

"IBUUUUU~!"

"Ya ampun, Sasuke! Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tegur sang nyonya Uchiha dengan wajah kesal. Disampingnya berdiri sang kakak yang kebetulan lewat dan terkejut mendengar adik kesayangannya berteriak.

"Kenapa _sih, otouto_? Kita ini keluarga terhormat. Malu tau!" omel sang kakak a.k.a Uchiha Itachi.

"Kenapa kamarku berubah menjadi **PINK**!" ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan dan penuh ke-OOC-an sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kamarnya yang berubah drastis.

"Eh, itu toh. _Gomen_ ya, gak bilang-bilang mau mengubah kamar kamu. Soalnya—" ucapan Mikoto terputus saat sebuah suara yang cukup familiar memotong ucapan nyonya Uchiha.

"Soalnya aku mau nginap sini."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara tersebut. Matanya sedikit terbelalak begitu melihat pemilik suara itu.

"Kau!" geram Uchiha bungsu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Nice to meet you_, tuan Uchiha Sa-Su-Ke."ujar gadis itu sedikit menyeringai.

Haruno Sakura. 17 tahun. Orang tuanya—yang telah tiada— merupakan teman baik Mikoto dan Fugaku. Memiliki sifat ceria, ramah, cantik dan cerewet—menurut Sasuke. Salah satu rival Sasuke.

"Kenapa dia disini, bu!" protes Sasuke.

"Ia pindah dari Suna, dan ibu menyarankannya untuk pindah kesini. Supaya ibu mempunyai teman mengobrol." Jelas Mikoto tersenyum.

"T-Tapi kenapa harus kamarku? 'Kan masih ada kamar tamu."

"Sakura-_chan_ menyukai kamar yang memiliki jendela. Di rumah ini hanya kamarmu dan kamarku yang memiliki jendela. Sedangkan kamar tamu, dan kamar Ibu dan Ayah hanya mempunyai AC. Sakura_-chan_ tak menyukai AC. Ia bisa terkena flu." Jelas Itachi.

_Dasar cewek banyak maunya!_—balas Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi, aku tidur dimana?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada pasrah. Ia sedikit mendelik pada Anikinya dan Sakura yang sedang menahan tawa. Ntah apa yang lucu.

"Tidur di kamar Anikimu. Kamar Anikimu 'kan lumayan besar untuk menampung kalian berdua. Itachi bahkan sampai mengecat dinding kamarnya yang berwarna cream menjadi putih."

"Baiklahhh!" Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar Anikinya dan meninggalkan kakaknya, ibunya, rivalnya serta mantan kamarnya.

**:::oOo:::**

Sakura tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya saat mengingat wajah Sasuke, mantan pemilik kamar ini. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur _king size _dengan seprai pink, warna kesukaannya.

Matahari telah terbenam, membuat langit menjadi gelap. Sakura berdiri dan menutup jendela tersebut dengan gorden.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura-_chan. _Ayo makan malam!" ucap suara khas nyonya Uchiha.

"Iya, tante!" balas Sakura. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menutupnya kembali. Dapat dilihatnya Mikoto sedang menuruni tangga. Sakura pun segera mengikutinya menuju dapur.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_! Ayo makan." Ajak Itachi. Disampingnya duduk sang Uchiha bungsu dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa.

"_Ne_, Itachi-_Nii_." Balas Sakura dan mengambil tempat disamping Mikoto, tepat didepan Sasuke.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke serta Sakura mulai mengambil makanan yang ingin mereka makan. Sakura sudah mengambil dua sushi dan saat ia ingin mengambil onigiri yang tertinggal satu, sumpit lain juga ikut mengambil onigiri itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Sakura tajam. Sasuke juga membalasnya dengan lebih tajam.

"Aku ingin ini. Jangan mengambilnya."

Pertama-tama, onigiri dipiring itu hanya tiga. Satu Itachi yang mengambil, lalu Mikoto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menyukai onigiri tak ingin kehabisan, namun gadis didepannya ternyata ingin mengambil makanan itu.

"Tapi aku mengambilnya lebih dahulu." Balas Sakura tak ingin onigiri yang telah lama tak dirasakannya diambil orang lain.

"Aku lebih dulu melihatnya." Balas Sasuke. Mereka berdua tetap bertengkar meski sang kepala keluarga, nyonya Uchiha dan anak sulung mereka melihatnya.

"Tidak bisa! Harus aku yang mendapatkannya!"

"Harus aku!"

"Sasuke, Sakura… Sudah bertengkarnya. Nanti Ibu bisa memasakkannya lagi kok." Bujuk Mikoto. Karena tak ingin merepotkan, Sakura terpaksa melepaskan onigirinya.

"Tak usah repot-repot, tante. Tak apa, aku bisa memakan yang lain." Kata Sakura tersenyum. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya. Dapat dilihat, Sasuke tengah menyeringai kemenangan padanya. Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

_Onigiriku~_—batin Sakura.

**:::oOo:::**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat jam wekernya berbunyi. Dilihatnya jam weker tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul 5.30 a.m. Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan jam wekernya ketempat asal. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakkan.

"Hum… Masih lumayan pagi, bagaimana kalo aku menyiram tanaman dulu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dan Sakura pun menuju lantai bawah.

.

.

.

"Huah! Segarnya!" gumam Sakura tersenyum ceria. Dilihatnya suasana jalanan yang masih sepi. Matanya pun melihat seseorang di halaman ini. Sakura pun menghampiri orang itu.

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Sakura. Orang itu sedikit kaget.

"A-Ah… Nona Haruno."

"Nama anda siapa? Dan siapa anda? Aku belum pernah melihat anda?" tanya Sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Umm. Saya Genma. Saya bekerja sebagai tukang kebun disini. Salam kenal, Nona." Balas pemuda separu baya itu.

"Ooo~ Oh ya, aku ingin menyiram tanaman. Alatnya dimana ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan, Nona! Ini adalah pekerjaan saya. Anda tidak boleh—" ucapan Genma tersebut terpotong.

"Ayolah. Aku lagi tak ada pekerjaan. Biasanya di rumah aku menyiram tanaman. Boleh ya?" bujuk Sakura dengan wajah memelas. Dan, bingo! Genma akhirnya memperbolehkannya.

"Alatnya ada di gudang, Nona."

Sakura mengangguk, mengerti dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Krieeettt…

Sakura meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan sakelar lampu. Dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Klek!

Ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari alat penyiram tanaman.

"Ah! Itu dia." Sakura melangkah untuk mengambil alat itu. Ketika sudah mendapatkannya, tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sesuatu dengan warna mencolok dan sedikit menkilat jika terkena cahaya.

Sakura mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya. "Apa ini? Sebuah buku?" Sakura mengusap buku itu untuk menghilangkan debu. Setelah debu itu sedikit menghilang, Sakura dapat membaca tulisan yang terdapat disana.

_The Diary Book._

Buku ini lumayan tebal. Dengan warna biru laut yang diberi benda mengkilat seperti manik-manik. Buku yang sangat cantik menurut Sakura. Dibukanya buku tersebut dari halaman pertama. Dihalaman tersebut terdapat tulisan:

_My biodata :  
Name : Uchiha Sasuke  
Birthday : July 23th  
Age : 13  
Gender : Male  
Address : Amaterasu street. Numbers 83  
Bloodtype : AB  
Height : 153.2 cm  
Weight : 43.5 kg  
Clan : Uchiha_

_13 tahun? Berarti dari 4 tahun yang lalu?—_batin Sakura. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke memiliki buku diary.

Clek!

Ho-ow! Seseorang membuka pintu gudang yang sempat tertutup. Keringat dingin muncul dipelipis gadis itu.

_Jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang ini!_—batinnya kalut.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Yay! Muncul fic baru lagi! Mumpung lagi ada idenya, ya udah diketik aja. :D

Hum… Saya agak sedikit bingung. Ini fic cocok gak ber-genre Humor? Saya jadi bingung mau ber-genre apa. Ada saran? :)

Ya! Saya tunggu **review**nya. Kalo ada kesalahan, atau kekurangan tolong beritahu agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. ^^ Menerima review jenis apapun.

Oke. See you Minna-_san_. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :3

**.**

**.**

**Keep **or **Delete**?


	2. She was a new student?

**The Diary Book**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
The Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, humor garing crispy, dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_Clek!_

_Ho-ow! Seseorang membuka pintu gudang yang sempat tertutup. Keringat dingin muncul dipelipis gadis itu._

_Jangan sampai siapapun tahu tentang ini!—batinnya kalut._

_._

_._

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Mikoto saat membuka pintu gudang. Wanita itu baru saja bertanya kepada Genma, tukang kebun kepercayaannya dimana Sakura berada.

"Engg… Y-Ya?" jawab Sakura dengan tegang. Salah satu tangannya ia taruh kebelakang, menyembunyikan buku itu di punggungnya.

"Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Mikoto tanpa menyadari benda yang Sakura sembunyikan. "Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo!" ajak wanita itu dengan lembut.

"A-Ah, iya. N-nanti aku menyusul Tante." Balas Sakura tersenyum miring. Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan menjauhi gudang tersebut.

"Hyuuuh! Hampir saja…"

.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor _BMW_ yang tengah dikendarai kini memasuki wilayah SHSK—Senior High School of Konoha. Motor berwarna hitam didominasi dengan warna biru gelap itu pergi menuju parkiran sekolah. Beberapa siswi melihatnya—tertarik dan tak lepas pandangannya dari orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut. Dan pada saat pemilik motor itu membuka helm _BMC Blade _miliknya, seketika para gadis berbisik-bisik dan sedikit memekik.

Pria itu menitipkan helmnya kepada satpam. Dengan rambut yang ditata seperti biasa, tatapan tajam dan gelap, seragam sekolah dengan dua kancing diatasnya tak dikancing, _badge_ sekolah di dada kirinya dan tag-name di dada kanannya yang bertuliskan,

Uchiha Sasuke.

"I-itu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Tumbenan pake motor sendiri? Biasanya diantar pake mobil ya!"

"Kyaaaa! Tampannya!"

Begitulah kira-kira obrolan kecil dari fansnya. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju sekolahnya seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi.

"_Teme_!" seruan pelan namun memekakkan bila didekatnya itu terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia memperlambat gerakan jalannya untuk menunggu sahabatnya menghampirinya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke saat menyadari Naruto tepat disampingnya. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"T-Tahu gak?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. "Katanya ada murid baru!"

_Siapa?_—batin Sasuke. Tetapi ia malas untuk mengucapkan kata itu, toh Naruto pasti akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Gak tahu deh siapa dia. Namanya juga murid baru. Semoga masuk ke kelas kita ya _Teme_!"

Tuh kan, bener.

"Oh." Balas Sasuke cuek. Ia tak begitu peduli murid baru itu mau masuk ke kelas mana. Yang penting tidak mengganggu. Dan perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kelas hanya diisi dengan obrolan Naruto dan sesekali Sasuke membalasnya.

**:::oOo:::**

"Katanya ada murid baru?"

"Iya! Betul tuh. Siapa ya? Cantik gak ya?"

"Emang dia cewek? Tahu dari mana lo?"

"Gak tahu. Yah, pokoknya semoga aja cewek!"

"Cowok donk! Dan semoga aja tampan!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Ia menjadi gusar dengan gossip yang entah didapat darimana oleh teman-temannya. Dan bisa ditebak, kelas Sasuke kini sedang gaduh hanya untuk membicarakan murid baru itu.

_Merepotkan saja_—batin Sasuke, meminjam sebentar perkataan sang ketua kelas yang hobi tidur itu. Karena gusar dan merasa berisik, Sasuke mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mendengarkan lagu lewat _headset_ miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru memasuki kelas. Membuat kelas yang gaduh menjadi sunyi senyap. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke memakai _headset_nya –mungkin— dengan volume keras –dan sepertinya sangat menikmati alunan lagu tersebut, terlihat dari matanya yang tertutup dan raut wajah yang tenang—membuat Naruto harus menarik ujung lengan seragam Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menoleh saat ada tarikan diujung lengan seragamnya. Ia memberi pandangan _kenapa-sih?_ pada Naruto.

"Ada _sensei!_" bisik Naruto, membuat Sasuke melirik kedepan kelas. Yang benar saja, berdiri seorang guru bernama Shizune. Meski dari raut wajahnya tidak terlihat garang, namun ia memiliki banyak peraturan saat pelajarannya dimulai. Salah satunya **dilarang menghidupkan handphone di kelas!**

"Baik, murid-murid. Kita kedatangan murid baru, dan sepertinya kalian sudah mendengarnya." Ujar Shizune. "Baiklah, silakan masuk."

Seorang siswi memasuki kelas. Para lelaki terdiam seketika, membeku. Kecuali Sasuke—yang kini sibuk mematikan handphonenya dan memasukan handphone dan _headset_nya ke dalam tas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Shizune ramah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku—"

Sret!—yak! Kini Sasuke selesai menutup tasnya.

"—Haruno Sakura. Pindahan dari Suna Internasional School. Salam kenal."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya—terkejut dan menatap sosok pink didepan kelas. Sama halnya dengan murid baru itu, terkejut mendapati Sasuke di kelas itu. Namun ia kembali menormalkan raut wajahnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oke. Kamu boleh duduk di—" Shizune mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Ah! Dibelakang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Naruto, silakan angkat tanganmu!"

"_Ne_! _Sensei._"

Belakang Naruto? Naruto saja ada di serong kirinya. Berarti… gadis itu duduk di—

_Disebelah kiriku?!—_batin Sasuke tambah puyeng.

Tidak! NOOOO! Sudah serumah, mengambil kamar kesayangan Sasuke, mengambil onigiri kesukaan Sasuke—dan untung ia berhasil mendapatkannya, dan sekarang?

SEKELAS DAN BERSEBELAHAN LAGI!

Ehm. _Caps Lock_-nya jebol.

Intinya, Haruno Sakura selalu mengganggu hidupnya.

_Dasar gadis merepotkan_—batin Sasuke lesu, dan lagi-lagi ia meminjam perkataan sang ketua kelas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru. Sepertinya Uchiha yang satu ini tidak memiliki kosakata lain, sehingga harus meminjam kepada ketua kelas yang kerjanya hanya tidur itu.

**:::oOo:::**

Teng! Teng!

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Murid-murid SHSK kini berhamburan menuju lokasi yang mereka inginkan, ada juga beberapa yang memilih untuk menetap di kelas.

Hening…

Kelas XII-A sangat sunyi sekarang, meski masih ada empat orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ada yang membaca, berdiam diri, dan bahkan tidur. Entah apa yang membuat ketua kelas pemalas ini selalu mendapat nilai tinggi.

"Yosh! Halo kawan!" sapa Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas. Ia duduk diatas meja Sasuke, membuat Sasuke memberi pandangan _bagus-sekali-kau-duduk-dengan-cara-tak-sopan-didep anku-Dobe!_ pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyengir ria.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_! Apa kabar?" pertanyaan basa-basi dari Naruto yang sedikit konyol untuk Sasuke. Sudah pasti kabarnya baik kan? Toh, gadis itu sehat-sehat saja.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto~" kata Sakura tersenyum ramah. 'kan? Bener apa yang dikatakan Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Hehe. Aku juga baik!" siapa yang nanya coba? "Oh ya, kenalin ini Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabatku."

"Aku tahu." Ujar Sakura melirik Sasuke sedikit. Sedangkan yang dilirik memalingkan wajahnya. "Tinggal di jalan Amaterasu nomor 83 kan?"

"Woah! Tahu dari mana?" ucap Naruto kagum. "Tapi, bukannya papan jalannya gak terlalu jelas tulisannya? Udah dicat ya _Teme_?"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Oh ya Naruto, aku mau tanya." Ucap Sakura dengan suara pelan, ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Siapa gadis disana?"

"Shikamaru maksudmu?"

BLETAK!

"Bukan! Tapi **gadis** disana itu!" ucap Sakura pelan tetapi penuh penekanan.

Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Jangan pake jitak donk! Ntar kalo memorinya hilang gimana? Terus aku nanti lupa ingatan gimana?"

"Aish! Ngawur!" tutur Sakura. "Jadi, siapa dia?" nada bicaranya kembali pelan.

"Tanya aja sendiri. Pergi sana!" usir Sasuke, membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memberi tatapan _Ayo-jawab!_ kepada Naruto, disisi lain Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan _deathglare_ andalannya dan memberi tatapan _bawa-dia-pergi-dari-sini-atau-buku-PR-ku-taruhanny a._

Mau tak mau Naruto membawa Sakura pergi ke bangku gadis yang sejak tadi membaca buku dengan tekun. Jika buku PR taruhannya, Naruto gak bisa nyontek!

"Hay, Hinata_-chan_!" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba dan duduk di depan Hinata. Sedangkan Sakura duduk disampingnya.

"E-Eh?" Tiba-tiba gadis bernama Hinata itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. "H-H-Hay, N-Na-Naruto-_kun_."

"Ini, temanku mau kenalan sama kamu. Mau gak?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura yang tersenyum.

"B-Boleh kok!"

Hyuuga Hinata. 17 tahun. Berasal dari keluarga terhormat, dan sopan. Memiliki sifat anggun, pemalu, dan rajin. Bersekolah di Senior High School of Konoha. Memiliki teman laki-laki yang sedikit, karena sikapnya yang pemalu dan kakaknya yang _sister-compleks_. Dan memiliki teman perempuan yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya karena dirinya yang selalu berada di kelas, perpustakaan, dan kantin (jarang).

"Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal!" ungkap Sakura dengan senyumannya. Hinata tersenyum malu-malu.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Yaaa! Kalian melupakanku?" tutur Naruto sambil –pura-pura—cemberut.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum sinis.

"Teganya~" gumam Naruto –dan lagi, pura-pura—sedih. Sakura lalu tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Naruto.

"Hihi. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu itu!" balas Naruto sambil terkekeh. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Disisi lain, Sasuke menatap mereka dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

**:::oOo:::**

Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Capek karena berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Awalnya Mikoto memaksa Sakura untuk diantar Genma, namun Sakura menolak secara halus dengan mengatakan; "_Ah, tak usah. Aku jalan kaki saja, sekalian jogging."_

Sakura teringat pada sebuah buku biru berkilau yang ditemukannya dan belum sempat dibacanya. Ia segera membuka laci mejanya dan membaca buku diary milik Uchiha bungsu itu.

_July, 23__th __XX09_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.  
Aku mendapatkan hadiah dari Ibu, Ayah dan Kakak berupa buku diary.  
Warnanya biru dan berkilau, aku sangat menyukainya.  
Arigatou, Ibu, Ayah, Kakak._

"Bahasanya formal sekali?" gumam Sakura terkikik geli, entah karna apa. Ia pun membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_ September, 11__th __XX09_

_Hari ini sahabat ibuku datang,  
saat itu aku belum mengenalnya.  
Dan saat aku mengenalnya, ternyata ia orang yang menyenangkan._

.

.

_Desember, 6__th__ XX09_

_Aku benci.  
Kenapa aku harus memilikinya?  
Ck. Menyebalkan.  
Masa Aniki bilang aku takut gelap? Uchiha Sasuke tak takut gelap!  
Masa ganteng-gangteng gini takut gelap?!  
Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?  
Kenapa aku harus takut pada gelap, eh?  
Adakah cara untuk mengusir ketakutan pada gelap ini?_

Sakura tersenyum licik. Aha! Akhirnya ia mendapatkan rahasia kecil Sasuke, dan sepertinya masih belum hilang. Kesempatan emas! Sakura kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya.

_January, 22__th__ XX10_

_Gadis itu menarik perhatianku.  
Ntah perasaan apa yang kurasakan,  
Berdebar-debar saat bertatapan dengannya.  
Apakah aku jatuh cinta?_

Sakura terbelalak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gadis? Sasuke? Tertarik? Berdebar? Jatuh cinta? Siapa gadis itu?

_Aku kah?—_batin Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri_. Ingat Sakura, dia itu rivalmu. RIVAL! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perkataan itu! Che!—batin Sakura dengan kesal._

Tetapi, siapa gadis yang Sasuke maksud disini? Ini membuatnya penasaran…

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Yay! Chapternya udah selesai! *tebar bunga.

Huhuhu… Maaf kalo tidak memuaskan. Saya turut berduka atas fic saya. -.-a  
Ya! Makasih untuk yang me-**review** dan buat** silent readers** yang udah membaca~ :3

Dan untuk karakternya, maaf kalo OOC dan feel humornya turun menjadi 1%. Q.Q

.

.

Oke, saatnya membalas review.

**Aquamarine24 : **Ini udah saya update, dan di chapter ini baru sebagian dari buku harian Sasuke. Dan untuk humornya… maaf kalo garing crispy. Tapi akan saya usahakan agar humornya terasa. :')  
Thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

**Ramen panas : **Sama eh? Maaf saya gak tahu! . Baru sadar pada saat anda memberitahu (dan terima kasih sudah memberitahu). Tapi itu asli dari pikiran saya sendiri. (_Gomen ne,_ **allihyun**_-senpai _kalo scenenya sama?)  
Oke, thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

**mako-chan : **Iya, iya. Sudah saya lanjut. Penasaran? Ini sudah saya tampilkan beberapa isi diary Sasuke. Semoga semakin penasaran. XD *ditipuk. Oke, thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

**elfcloud21 : **Tadaaa~ Ini sudah saya update. Oke, thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

**Ryouta Shiroi** : Ini sudah saya lanjut :) Salam kenal juga dan thanks you so much for reading and reviewing. :3

Selesai? Yeah~ :D Yang **log in** reviewnya udah dibalas. Silakan periksa PM-nya.

Ya! Saya tunggu **review**nya. Kalo ada kesalahan, atau kekurangan tolong beritahu agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. ^^ Menerima review jenis apapun.

Oke. See you Minna-san. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :3


	3. About Him

**The Diary Book**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
The Story © Mizuki Hinagiku**

**Warning! : AU, Typo's, OOC, humor garing crispy, bahasa campur aduk dan sebagainya.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Pagi yang sangat sejuk karena matahari baru menampakkan sedikit cahayanya. Udara dipagi hari pun masih segar karena belum tercemari. Tepat di rumah kediaman Uchiha yang sangat tenang, terdapat Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di halaman depan kediaman itu.

"Lho? Sakura-_chan._" Panggil Nyonya Uchiha yang masih menggunakan celemek. "Gak sarapan dulu?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Sakura' pun menjawab sambil mengikat sepatunya. "Ah, enggak Tante. Aku mau piket soalnya."

"Piket? Bukannya kamu baru masuk sekolah?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia menggenggam sebuah gelas.

"Oh, kemarin Shizune-_sensei_ menahanku sebentar. Ia memberitahuku kalo aku piket hari ini." Jelas Sakura. Ia selesai mengikat sepatunya.

"Yahhh… Padahal Tante udah buatin onigiri kesukaanmu." Ujar Mikoto lesu membuat Sakura merasa tak enak hati dengan Mikoto.

"_Gomennasai_, Tante." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Aku pergi dulu! Jaaa~" pamit Sakura sambil membuka pintu utama kediaman Uchiha.

"Jaaa ne~ Hati-hati!" sahut Mikoto dan Itachi tersenyum dan setelah Sakura menutup pintu utama, Mikoto pun menuju ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda sedangkan Itachi menuju ruang makan yang jalannya searah dengan dapur.

"Lho? Sasuke? Belum berangkat?" tanya Mikoto yang melewati ruang makan. Ruang makan di rumah megah ini memang sengaja didekatkan dengan dapur.

"Belum." Ujar Sasuke singkat sambil melahap onigirinya. Itachi segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping adiknya.

"_Otouto,_ kenapa sih kau tak mau pergi dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

"Males. Lagi pula kenapa harus aku? Kan _Aniki _ bisa mengantarkannya." Balas Sasuke. Ia kembali melahap onigiri terakhirnya.

"Kau kan tahu, sekolahmu dan sekolahku berbeda arah. Mana sekolahku jauh lagi! Tapi kau? Sudah se-rumah, satu sekolahan, sekelas, duduknya bersebelahan lagi tetap gak mau berangkat bersama. Aku jadi heran dengan kalian berdua." omel Itachi sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. "Nanti kalo Sakura-_chan_ kenapa-napa gimana? Trus kalo ia masuk rumah sakit gimana?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan kakaknya sambil menggerutu dalam hati. _Peduli amat. Emang siapa sih adikmu? Aku atau dia?_

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang beberapa menit didudukinya. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan kunci motornya. "Aku pergi."

"Hn." Balas Itachi sambil mengambil onigiri diatas meja. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus.

**:::oOo:::**

Sakura berjalan santai untuk menghemat energinya. Sesekali ia berlari kecil. Memang SHSK tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha. Menggunakan sepeda saja membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai disana, otomatis Sakura yang _notabene_ berjalan kaki pasti membutuhkan waktu lebih.

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang kepada kejadian tadi malam. Tentu saja membaca buku diary Uchiha bungsu itu. Buku diary yang Sasuke tulis sendiri, tentang **gadis**! Intinya, Sasuke **jatuh cinta **pada umur 14 tahun. Tapi siapa?

Lho? Kenapa malah mikirin itu sih?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah berada tepat di depan sekolahnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang lalu memasuki wilayah sekolahnya. Sesekali membalas senyuman orang yang dikenal maupun tidak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sesuatu menyenggol sikunya. Alhasil, Sakura meringis pelan karena getaran seperti tersetrum itu menyerang sikunya. Ia menatap tajam orang yang mengendarai motor _BMW_ dengan helm _BMC Blade_ itu—meski orang itu tetap tak peduli, lebih tepatnya tak mengetahuinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil memegang sikunya. Baru beberapa langkah ia langsung mendapatkan teriakan tak jelas dari tempat parkiran motor.

"Kyaaaaaa~ Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Sasuke?—_tanya Sakura dalam hati sedikit kaget. _ Kapan lewatnya? Masa terbang sih?—batin _Sakura heran. Akhirnya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan cepat-cepat menuju kelas, tentu saja untuk piket.

.

.

.

.

Teng! Teng!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seperti biasa, para murid mulai berkeluaran dari dalam kelas. Mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dalam mendapatkan ilmu.

Sakura sedikit menguap dengan kepala diletakkan diatas meja. Suasana di kelas yang sangat sepi dan ia pun tak memiliki pekerjaan membuatnya merasa bosan.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main sambil memegangi dadanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Sang pemilik suara secara tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan berteriak tepat didekat telinganya. Untung saja ia tak memiliki penyakit jantung.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus. Orang yang baru saja meneriakinya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto hanya menyengir dan duduk didepan Sakura, dimana bangkunya berada.

"Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"O-oke." Sahut Sakura, berhubung ia sedang bosan sekarang. Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"_Teme_! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Naruto membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Jadi yang diajak bukan dirinya seorang?

Sasuke bergeming, tak menjawab sedikit pun. Mata tertutup dengan ekspresi tenang. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. _Sepertinya suaraku kurang keras_.

"_TEME_!" teriak Naruto sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya, membuat sang empu terkejut.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke, melepaskan _headset_nya dan mematikan lagunya.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Naruto kesal. "Mau ke kantin gak?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

_Semoga gak!_—doa Sakura dalam hati. Namun sayang, sepertinya doanya—

"Hn."

"Oke! Ayo!"

—tak terkabul. Meski hanya gumaman tak jelas, ntah kenapa Naruto selalu mengartikannya dengan jawaban 'ya'. Naruto secara tiba-tiba menarik sebelah tangan Sakura dan Sasuke lalu meletakkannya dipundaknya. Ia berjalan dengan senyuman khasnya, sedangkan dua seloji dibelakangnya terlihat merutuki Naruto—tentunya dengan alasan berbeda.

"Aah!" Naruto berhenti mendadak, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura hampir menabrak punggung pemuda jabrik itu. "Hinata-_chan_! Mau ikut ke kantin?"

Hinata yang sedang asyik membaca buku dan sesekali mengintip kegiatan mereka sontak terkejut. "A-A-A-Aku…"

"Oke! Aku anggap kamu terima! Ayo!" Naruto yang tadinya memegang tangan dua sahabatnya langsung melepaskannya dan menyatukan tangan mereka berdua, setelah itu ia menuju ke meja Hinata. Ketika sadar, Sasuke dan Sakura secepatnya melepaskan tangan mereka sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Ayo." Naruto kembali menarik tangan Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang.

Diperjalanan, seisi koridor dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan tak jelas ketika sang pangeran sekolah melewatinya. Sakura merasa terganggu dengan teriakan yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga itu. Tetapi apa daya, ia hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kantin. Para gadis yang tadinya dimeja makan langsung mengerubuni Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang berada tepat disampingnya terhimpit.

"Mau duduk dimana nih?" tanya Naruto merangkul Hinata, tak ingin gadis tersebut menghilang. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah Hinata sudah memerah, dan menatap Sasuke. Sekilas, ia merasa tubuh Sasuke menegang. Kenapa eh?

Iris mata Emerald itu memandangi seisi kantin. Disana yang tersisa hanya beberapa lelaki dan satu perempuan…

Dengan rambut pirang, dan diikat ekor kuda. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan bosan.

"Hey?" tegur Naruto bosan. "Ya sudah! Ikut aku!" ucap Naruto sambil membawa Hinata. Sasuke mengikutinya dan Sakura menyusul dibelakang.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasuke-_san!"_ teriakan para gadis kini tak dapat membuat Haruno Sakura yang satu ini tersadar dari pikirannya.

_Ada apa dengannya?_—batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

**:::oOo:::**

Sakura menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri. Kini ia berada di gerbang sekolah yang memiliki atap. Langit yang sedari tadi cerah kini menjadi gelap seketika. Air hujan turun dengan deras, seakan tak mengizinkan Sakura pulang. Alhasil ia terjebak disini. Mana sekolah sudah sepi lagi.

"Huft! Dingin!" keluh Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura menatap wilayah yang sangat sepi, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Sakura melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 15.25.

"Ya ampun! Sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu!" keluh Sakura. "Apa aku berlari saja ya?" gumamnya pelan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jika ia berlari dan berhujanan, bagaimana nasib buku-bukunya? Seragamnya?

"Arrghhhh!" geram Sakura frustasi sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya.

TIN! TIN!

Seketika Sakura berhenti dari kegiatannya—masih dengan tangannya menjambak rambutnya—dan menatap seseorang diseberang sana. Orang itu menatap Sakura malas dengan memakai jaket tebal berwarna biru gelap. Ia tidak memakai helm dan membiarkan rambutnya sedikit basah. Sakura sedikit terbelalak melihat orang itu.

"S-Sasuke?"

Orang yang dimaksud mengarahkan motornya ketempat Sakura berteduh. Ia turun dari motornya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Sakura heran. Ia sedikit menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasuke.

"Menjemput seseorang." Ujar Sasuke malas dan menatap Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"K-kalo mau jemput seseorang jangan disini! Ketempat lain aja sana." Usir Sakura tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Kini Sakura terselimuti rasa penasaran terhadap siapa yang akan dijemput Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Ya sudah. Kau pulang jalan kaki saja sana. Dan jelaskan pada Ibu kenapa kau tak mau pulang…" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Sakura dalam diam. Sakura yang ditatap seperti itu menahan nafas. "…bersamaku." Sakura dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu apa penyebab pipinya memanas.

"J-Jadi maksudmu, kau menjemputku?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke kembali menaiki motor _BMW_-nya dan melemparkan jaket serta helm milik kakaknya yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Sakura.

"Ibu yang menyuruh." Jelas Sasuke. "Cepat naik!" perintahnya sambil menyalakan mesin motor. Sakura berdecak kesal dan memakai jaket serta helm Uchiha sulung tersebut.

"Uh! Dasar _Baka_!" celetuk Sakura. Sasuke yang baru saja ingin memakai helmnya berhenti sejenak.

"Siapa yang _BAKA_?" tanya Sasuke memakai helmnya dan memberikan _deathglare_ pada Sakura.

"Y-Ya Orang!" ujar Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menggenggam ujung roknya, bukan karena takut atau apa. Hanya saja rasanya Sasuke memandangnya terus sedari tadi.

"Hn. Orangnya kau?" tanya Sasuke menatap awan yang terlihat semakin abu-abu.

"B-Bukan~" kata Sakura berusaha santai.

"Jadi kau bukan orang?" oke, kali ini Sakura malas menjawabnya. So, Sakura memilih diam saja sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Heh. Cepat naik." Perintah Sasuke disertai dengusan. Sakura duduk dibelakang Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya dari kaca spion tersenyum tipis.

"Berpeganganlah." Usul Sasuke dengan sedikit menyeringai. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan—

"Kyaaaaa! Jangan ngebut _Baka_!" omel Sakura mau tak mau berpegangan pada Sasuke, dan Sakura dapat mendengar pemuda tersebut terkekeh geli.

_Cih, dia mengerjaiku lagi!_—batin Sakura kesal.

**:::oOo:::**

"Haaah~ hangat…" ungkap Sakura saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat kearah jendela. Suasana diluar sama masih tetap seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Hujan tak berhenti-henti sedari tadi, membuat Sakura harus memakai selimut tebal untuk tidur. Ia memang tak terlalu tahan dengan rasa dingin, kecuali untuk air minum atau es krim.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Sakura menyisir rambutnya. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya. Sambil menyisir rambutnya, pandangannya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada buku diary berwarna biru tersebut.

Tangannya mengambil buku itu dan meletakkan diatas paha. Sebelah tangannya membuka halaman buku itu, sedangkan satunya menyisir rambutnya.

_February, 2__nd __XX10_

_Aku menyukai bunga yang diberikan ibu,  
karena bunga itu mengingatkanku kepada'nya'._

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Bunga? Umh~ Sepertinya bagian dari gadis yang Sasuke sukai. Sakura tersenyum miring.

_March, 24__th__ XX10_

_Sahabat ibuku datang lagi! Aku senang.  
Ia memberiku sebuah kertas bergambar unik.  
Ketika kubaca ternyata undangan ulang tahun!_

Sakura semakin tertarik dengan kelanjutan isi buku ini. Ia membuka lembaran berikutnya.

_March,28__th__ XX10_

_Aku menghadiri undangan itu. Ternyata ulang tahun putrinya!  
Anak itu memakai gaun berwarna pink, bando pink, sepatu pink, yah! Pokoknya serba pink sampai kerambutnya!  
__Hanya satu yang berbeda. Matanya berwarna hijau cerah.  
__Anaknya seorang gadis yang menurutku imut. Ternyata ia sebaya denganku!_

_B-Bukannya itu hari ulang tahunku? Jadi ini tentangku?—_batin Sakura dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

_Ia terlihat menggerutu. Aih? Kenapa dia? Bukannya seharusnya senang?  
Ibu menyuruhku memberikan kado padanya.  
Awalnya ia tersenyum dan menerima kado dariku.  
Sungguh senyuman mempesona._

Lagi dan lagi. Sakura kembali bersemu merah. Ternyata Sasuke pandai merangkai kata pada umur 14 tahun. Ia kembali membaca ke halaman selanjutnya. Sakura meletakkan sisirnya di meja samping tempat tidur.

_April, 9__th__ XX10_

_Setelah hari ulang tahunnya, ia sering ke rumahku.  
Ia sering bertengkar denganku, yah, pokoknya gadis itu mulai menyebalkan!  
Mulai dari hal kecil kami bertengkar.  
Terkadang ia mengadu pada Aniki atau Ibu.  
Ck, lagi-lagi aku yang disalahkan.  
Dan sejak saat itu, aku menarik kata-kataku atas pujian yang kuberikan padanya.  
Dasar gadis merepotkan!_

Sakura tersinggung membaca bagian ini. Sakura? mengajak bertengkar? Well, sejak kapan? Lagian Sasuke juga yang memancing amarahnya. Dan apalagi itu? Mengadu? Oke, pernyataan ini 90% benar.

Sakura membuka halaman berikutnya. Namun—

Krieeettt!

Jantung Sakura berdetak kencang. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia menyembunyikan buku itu dibawah bantalnya dan mengambil sisir diatas meja kecil itu.

"M-Mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. Takut buku diary itu terlihat oleh orang yang membuka pintunya.

"Tidak. Hanya disuruh ibu memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Ujar sang pembuka pintu, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi.

"O-Oh. Ya sudah sana, aku akan menyusul." Ucap Sakura sambil berdiri dan meletakkan sisirnya. Sasuke tetap diam didepan pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "M-Mau apa lagi, eh?" tanya Sakura kaku.

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan memandang curiga. Sakura susah payah menelan ludah. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

**DEG!**

.

.

.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

Ahaha~ Akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikannya! Hampir aja ide saya hilang saat melanjutkannya, dan syukurlah ternyata idenya masih melekat. Rencananya mau saya update kemarin

Ya! Bagaimana? Apakah ada _typo _dan lainnya_? _Sudah panjangkah? Hihihi… Semoga sudah terlengkapi. :)

Oke,. saatnya balas review!

.

**sasu love saku : **Hihi... Makasih atas masukannya. :) Ngomong-ngomong lama gak updatenya nih? Semoga nggak. :) Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**sasusaku uciha :** Ini sudah panjang belum? Dan sepertinya unsur romancenya dikit yah untuk chapter ini? Maafkan saya. Dx Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**Ryouta Shiroi : **Ini udah update. Maaf kalo lama, yang penting udah update. :) Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**Rmen panas : **Pendek? Hum, semoga kali ini enggak. Dikurung? Ide bagus! XD Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**mako-chan : **Sakura? Saya rahasiakan dulu deh. Nanti akan ketemu dichapter-chapter berikutnya. :) Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**Tohko ohmiya :** Hehe... Saya belum nentuin mau cinta segi berapa. :D *innocent. Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

**Tomatoes Roster : **Dirahasiain dulu deh. Hihi. Thanks you very much for reviewing my story. :D

.

Oke. Untuk yang login udah saya balas reviewnya. Dan juga saya mau berterima kasih pada silent readers yang sudah mau membaca. :)

Semoga fic saya gak membosankan. Jangan lupa **review** ya! :)

See you next chapter! :D


End file.
